Most lawn mowers typically have one or more rotating blades mounted to a chassis between a set of wheels. The blades are most often powered by a gas engine to provide sufficient power to the blades, since the blades are often thick and heavy and are rotated at high speed. A typical push mower can have a cutting width of about 18 inches wide, and industrial or self propelled mowers can often have a cutting width up to 42 to 52 inches. In order to cut such large widths in an industrial or self propelled mower, a large gas engine is required to provide sufficient power for the blades. In contrast, electric powered robotic mowers typically have small cutting widths, such as 12 inches, in order to keep electrical power requirements low enough so that a battery can provide power long enough to cut a lawn.